


Свитер для Уизли

by Tamriella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamriella/pseuds/Tamriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькая Молли Прюитт встречает самого лучшего на свете рыжего мальчика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свитер для Уизли

– Мы бы хотели, чтоб ты училась в Рэйвенкло, – сказала мама.  
Молли надулась.   
Нет, мама была права, а если вдуматься, то и дуться было не на что. Прюитты попадали то в Гриффиндор, то в Рэйвенкло, но бывшим рэйвенкловцам потом было куда проще налаживать общение с «иными родичами», как говаривали взрослые. Молли уже знала, что «иные родичи» – это Блэки, но родителям не говорила, что знает. А то еще расстроятся.  
– Главное, постарайся быть честной, – сказал папа. – Рэйвенкло – это хорошо, но не пытайся обмануть Шляпу.  
– Молли балда и попадет в Хаффлпафф, – сказал Гидеон. Фабиан согласно захихикал.   
Молли вздохнула. Непросто быть старшей сестрицей, если братьев у тебя двое и у каждого шило в одном месте! Не приведи Мерлин у нее когда-нибудь будут такие дети!  
Хотя оно к лучшему, что братья дразнятся, а мама с папой поучают. Не хватало еще заплакать прямо на платформе, страшно же – когда еще она теперь попадет домой? Зимние каникулы так нескоро…   
Молли позволила маме пригладить себе волосы, подставила нос папе под специальный «папин чмок», сделала вид, что не заметила, как Фабиан и Гидеон показывают ей язык, и втащила чемодан в поезд.   
Купе большей частью были уже заняты – только в десятом ей улыбнулась удача. На месте у окна сидел худенький рыжий мальчишка, не такой рыжий, как она сама, а с волосами прямо какого-то морковного цвета. Ее губы сами собой разъехались в улыбке.   
– О, тоже пришла посмеяться?  
Вопрос мальчика застал Молли врасплох. Она вспыхнула, не то от возмущения, не то от обиды, но решительно втащила чемодан в купе.  
– Вот еще – смеяться над тобой, – сказала она, усаживаясь. – Очень надо!  
Мальчик надулся и демонстративно уставился в окно. Ну и пусть его, решила Молли, можно учебники почитать.   
Поезд тронулся. В их купе так никто и не сел – Молли только потом сообразила, что поставила чемоданы аккурат в проход. Наверно, все думали, что занято, а хозяин отошел. Пару раз заглядывал важный длинноносый мальчик, тоже невероятно рыжий, со значком старосты на мантии. Брат, наверное, не может же быть в Хогвартсе две таких морковки?  
Мысли все время уползали куда-то в сторону, так что сосредоточиться на учебниках не получалось. К тому же мальчишка сопел, пыхтел, вынуждая Молли то и дело поднимать взгляд – любопытно же! – так что в конце концов она сдалась и отложила книгу.   
А он, похоже, только того и ждал. Посмотрел в глаза и сказал, запинаясь:  
– Извини.   
Молли смешалась.  
– За что?  
– Я не должен был сразу тебе грубить?  
– Да ладно. Воображаю, что ты такое услышал, что так на меня отреагировал. Меня, кстати, зовут Молли Прюитт, а тебя?  
– Артур Уизли.   
– Да? Ты из тех самых Уизли?   
О, об Уизли Молли слышала. Особенно от «иных родичей», и ничего хорошего они не говорили.  
– Каких это – тех самых?  
– Ну, отъявленные осквернители крови и все такое?  
– А, да.   
– Здорово! – восхитилась Молли. – Будешь сандвич?   
Через час Молли поняла, что Артур не просто из отъявленных осквернителей крови. Он еще и обожал все маггловское – а еще через час даже показал ей настоящую электрическую лампочку. Молли не знала, что такое электричество, но Артур объяснил: это такая специальная маггловская штука, которая у них вместо магии. Бегает по проводам и зажигает лампочки.  
В общем, компанию Артура родители бы совсем не одобрили.   
Зато к вечеру Молли точно знала, на какой хочет факультет. На тот же, что и Артур, – а он уже определился.  
Распределение оказалось ни капельки не страшным. Артур тискал в кармане мантии свою лампочку, будто это был талисман, Молли испугалась, что он раздавит ее и порежет руку. Но ничего – обошлось, и потом, уже сидя за общим столом, они только посмеялись над этим. Над лампочкой хотел посмеяться еще один мальчик. Молли его не знала, но на всякий случай пообещала, что, если он еще раз откроет рот, она его стукнет.  
Больше мальчик не лез.   
Молли подозревала, что Гриффиндору родители не очень обрадуются, так что написать решила первая. Раз она попала на факультет храбрецов, то и трусить нечего.   
«Мама, папа, мне очень нравится в Хогвартсе! Учиться совсем нетрудно, и у меня уже появились друзья. А в Гриффиндоре тоже хорошо. Знаете, я думаю, Шляпа все правильно сделала».  
Сойдет, решила она, привязывая письмо к лапке школьной совы. Подумаешь – Гриффиндор! Она же будет хорошо учиться!  
Тем более, если Артур ей поможет.

Молли так и не поняла, откуда родители узнали. Но в канун Хэллоуина в окно спальни девочек постучала клювом семейная сова и уронила письмо Молли на голову.  
На нее никогда не кричали и не били, конечно, но зато уж что-что, а отругать так, что уши краснели от стыда, родители всегда умели. Лучше б орали, думала она иногда. Вот Громовещатель бы прислали, например.  
А читать письмо было обидно. Молли знала, что она-то права, а они – нет, но взрослым поди объясни! Тем более если на горизонте маячат какие-нибудь Блэки!  
«Милая, ты могла бы подружиться с кем-то более подходящим. У девочки из семьи Прюитт должна быть подходящая компания».  
Молли почти слышала папин голос, мягко укоряющий ее за очередную проделку. Как будто Артур неподходящий! Когда Молли была маленькая, ее пытались подружить со старшей дочкой Блэков, но в итоге Белла попросту обозвала ее клушей и отказалась с ней разговаривать. Молли на клушу обиделась, но втайне была рада, потому что Белла ей совсем не понравилась.  
Артур же – другое дело. Ну и что, что мальчик, так даже интереснее, с ним можно дни напролет (когда сделаны уроки) гулять вокруг озера и пускать камни скакать «лягушками» по воде, а еще он даже не смеялся, когда Молли упала с метлы.   
Никогда у нее не было такого друга, а родители... Ну если им не нравится Артур и они не смирятся, она возьмет и убежит с ним. Будут знать!  
Зато можно обидеться и не поехать домой на рождественские каникулы. Артур вот не поедет, и его братья остаются – у них родители собрались в заграничную поездку куда-то к французским родственникам.   
С Артуром веселее, чем дома.  
И раз уж она вспомнила...  
Молли достала из кармана мантии кулечек, развернула и разложила на коленях. Артур любит все маггловское, конечно, но Молли этого маггловского немного побаивалась, да и не могла придумать, где бы раздобыть. А вот кое-что другое – это да.   
Ее учили рукоделию, но выходило как-то... не слишком хорошо выходило, скажем уж честно, да и не любила она это. А для Артура почему-то захотелось сделать что-то своими руками, вот, например, связать теплый пушистый шарфик. Попросила маму прислать ей пряжу и спицы и теперь урывала минутку по вечерам.  
– Эй, Прюитт! – раздалось у нее над ухом.  
Молли подняла голову. Так и есть: Салли Перкинс. Самая несносная из ее соседок – и как только в Гриффиндор угодила, а не в Слизерин!  
– Что тебе?  
– Что это у тебя за червяк из шерсти?  
– Это подарок Артуру на Рождество! – сердито сказала Молли, подгребая свое сокровище поближе.  
– Да ведь еще только Хэллоуин! Молли, ты что, собираешься его два месяца вязать? И зачем Уизли твой червяк?  
– Это шарфик. И я делаю уроки, в отличие от тебя, у меня мало свободного времени!  
– У тебя мало времени, потому что ты с Артуром гуляешь, а он мальчик, – сказала Перкинс, на слове «мальчик» растопырив пальцы и вытаращив глаза, – наверное, чтоб Молли лучше прониклась, как это аморально – гулять с мальчиком.  
– А тебе мальчики гулять не предлагают.  
Перкинс почему-то открыла рот, да так ничего и не сказала. Вылетела из спальни, хлопнув дверью, и все.  
И что тут такого обидного? Перкинс ведь и правда дружила только с занудами, у которых всем тем для разговоров и было, что красивые наряды, ей-то мальчики зачем? Они о красивых нарядах говорить не будут. Они скорее – о маггловских штучках.   
Молли устроилась на кровати поудобнее и продолжила. Шарфик выходил кособокий, петли соскакивали, да и получалось не то чтоб красиво, по правде говоря. Она еще хотела вывязать «Артур», даже пряжу приготовила, темно-рыжую, а потом передумала, еще испортит все.   
В конце концов, это ведь не последнее Рождество и не последний рождественский подарок для Артура. Будет и еще, много-много, и она свяжет ему… нет, не шарф. Это будет свитер. Такой вот специальный свитер для Уизли.


End file.
